petits jeux entre adultes
by Louise Malone
Summary: little games between adults" Edward didn't want to fall in love. Until Bella's arrival... but playing can turn into love...for ever ! fiction translated from French
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer:

It's clear that the characters do not belong to me; they're propriety of Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow them to have a little fun.

The characters are here all humans and OOC partly.

This fiction has for only purpose to be funny, but I try to elaborate it the best I can.

The twins who'll read this fiction do not put themselves in anger, I know perfectly well that all twins do not have a symbiotic relationship, but that happens sometimes, and this is the case of my character. This is my fiction and I do what I want!

I hope you'll love it!

Thank you in advance to let me know your opinion!!!

I want to thank Ariane who makes a wonderful translation work, and it is not nothing

to address a fic which now reaches more than 130 chapters …


	2. Edward

Edward

June 20.

I get up from bed with an unpleasant impression that a herd of elephants walk on me a big part of the night.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and groan while going in the shower: I just set the water the coolest I can; it would sure take that to put me on my feet.

It work partially, the caffeine will do the rest.

I was brushing my teeth when my cell phone vibrated. I didn't need to look to know that it is exactly 10:43, I read the message: « Happy Birthday! Alice » I smile. In 8 minutes, I'll send her the same text message.

26 years old. I'm 26 years old today.

I'm looking to myself in the mirror. What do I did with my life during that 26 years?

It won't be false to say I just have much fun. And I still have fun.

I had a golden childhood, with nice and dornach parents. My father is a surgeon and my mother is a well known interior decorator. They always accord us, to my brother, my sister, and me, as much time as possible; we went to the best school, had awesome recreations, dreams vacation, a great house. Well, while 17 years old, my life has been a real fairy tale.

I got along well with my parents, at least as much a teenager can get along with their parents, and well too with my brother Emmett, who is 2 years older than me. We did fight a lot, but it was nice, and we laugh really much.

And, there was Alice. Alice is my little sister. She has 8 minutes less than me, because we are twins. While 17 years old, we had been in perfect symbiosis. Well, that's what my therapist explains me thereafter.

Me, I knew that I simply got along well with my sister.

For example, we had shared the same room. Not officially, because we had our own room, but each night I went to slept on her sofa, in her room, or her in mine. And still, we would have share the same bed if my mother didn't opposite that violently. I didn't really understood by the way, I never had physical attraction for my sister, and yet at high school, I fucked with all the gal I wanted. Not one was good to me I just want sex, and nothing else.

I known that Alice worked like that too, but I closed my eyes, it was hard enough to think to my sister Alice with a guy.

Alice is a doll, tiny, small, she lead the guys by the top of their nose, with her black loops, and her green eyes. It's so the only physic similarity between her and I; our green eyes, absolutely similar. Me I'm tall and I have the hair auburn, not brown, not red.

My sister and me was thus really near, and accomplice. I thought it was normal, and so it will last.

Alice and I did project, for the future. We lived in suburb of Seattle, and we had the intention to rent a big apartment in Seattle even when we will have finish our academic study, and to live there together.

Alice always have been good with her hand, imaginative too, since she was young she was manufacturing clothes, first for her dolls, and even for her teddy bear, and later for herself, our mom, and her friends. Brief, she wants to become a stylist, a fashion designer. It's now what she is, and she begins to have a lot of success. For me, the road was all trace too. I had taken piano lesson with my sister and brother since we were 4. But, when Emmett and Alice have been reluctant, and had complained, ends my parents authorise them to stop, me, I have adored. My teacher said to my parents that I have a future, and he was right. Today I'm effectually pianist, and I also do music and vocal arrangement.

Alice and me was thus artists, and we imagined us really easily later, in this huge apartment were we will create side by side, motivate each other, enjoying life, our complicity, our talent.

Somewhat 2 artists crazy and talented, always together, always happy…

I stayed in this optic, not Alice.

That starts when Emmett met a girl on a party.

He was 19, and like me he tends to fuck right and left, enjoying fun of sex without never arise. Our mother has been clear with us 3: We made what we want with our body, at the condition to protect ourselves and, she didn't want us to take home someone if it's not serious.

Emmett never takes someone home, not more then Alice or me.

Until Rosalie.

They have met each other 2 months ago. Emmett talks about her like an atomic bomb at the beginning. I even have got all the detail on the plastic of the lady. And he has been more discreet. Well, a Saturday, he timidly (yes! timidly!) ask our parents if he can invite Rosalie to eat the same noon. Alice has dropped her forks under shock. Our dad, Carlisle, had reminded him the term of the contract. Emmett then say, with a fervor I had never imagined he can have that Rosalie was the woman of his life, that he was crazy of love for her, and that he wouldn't presented her at us if there wasn't the case. Esmée, our mother, has the eyes full of tears of happiness.

Alice and me we're happy for him, but I admit we had nicely laughed at him at night, in my room.

And the day after, we had met Rosalie Hale.

A beauty, I can convince. Emmett didn't lie. As blond as he was brown, 1m70 of making you breathless. Well, it was clear that she know perfectly she was pretty, but that girl has 2 passions. Emmett and kids.

My mother has been asking her what she wanna do in the future, Rosalie answer her immediately: a job related to kids.

In the conversation, we had learnt that she wants herself kids. A lot of kids. My mother was a little blown, but under charm, and so Emmett was approving everything his tender was saying. We did not know yet, but Rosalie was someone tenacious: today, at 26 years old, she's a kindergarten teacher and Emmett and her have 2 child, Sasha is 4 years old, and Chloe almost 2 and I know they are doing everything to have a third one. Emmett, him, has become a sport coach, he leads a baseball team of second division, and he loves his job as much as his wife.

Brief, the arrival of Rose in our family could have been a good thing.

Could have been.

But, fast, we had learnt that Rosalie have, her too, a twin brother. Jasper. He was the same age that me and Alice, some 4 months more.

And, very fast, my sister and I have met the much talked about Jasper. Rosalie had talk about him, we had understand that she adore him, even if, obviously, her and him were not having the same complicity that we have, Alice and me.

Rosalie have also said that they were physically the same, he was very tall (even more than me, she had told me) and as blond as her, with the same blue eyes.

So, 3 weeks later, after Emmett has present him to us, Rosalie came to ate at lunch a Sunday with her brother. That becomes the tradition, Sunday at noon, Rosalie came to for the lunch, and in the after-noon, Emmett and her were shut themselves in my brother's room. And than, my sister, my parents and me found it urgent to garden, or better, to go walk into the forest, or so go to the movie all 4 ; Emmett and Rosalie weren't really discreet.

That day, thus, I saw a black BMW take place in front of our house, I came out to welcome Rosalie and her brother, Emmett was taking a shower, Esmée in the kitchen, and my dad and Alice weren't back yet from their jogging. Rosalie has not been lying; her brother and she were very similar. She didn't precise it, but he was as beautiful as her. Not that I'm addict of relooking boys, but I know how to recognize the beauty, female or male.

But I hadn't seen anything come.

Jasper shook my hand, and even when Rosalie asks me where was Alice, before even take news of Emmett, I hadn't understood. We took a seat, us 3, in the living room. And my mother came to sit beside me.

When my sister and my father came back home, and join us in the living room, I saw Alice becoming red and instantly I thought it was because Rosalie was lowered on Emmett. I even ask myself what that was choking her that day, because our parents have been addicted us to worst.

During the meal, my sister stayed unusually calm and quiet, but I hadn't understood.

My mother had separated us, her and I, and I was contraried. Alice and I had always been sitting side to side on the table, since we have been 6 months. I was between Emmett and Jasper, and she made Alice sat beside this last one. My mother, like my father, had understood.

But me, my eyes had seen just at the end of the meal, when Alice, still red, proposes to Jasper to show him her new creation, her new clothes she had realized. He instantly accepts, and when they went in Alice's room I get up to follow them, but my brother and my father take my shoulder at the same time to stop me. My parents were smiling, and Emmett and Rosalie were really proud of themselves, they admit, laughing, that they had combine everything almost since they were together. Rosalie has known that Alice and Jasper were looking good together since she have met my sister. All tough, I had believe it only 2 hours after, when my sister and Jasper than came down. Entwined.

All the family were swimming into total happiness. Sickening. Me, I just lost my sister.

Tecniquely Alice was still living with me.

We past time together, but she was on the phone.

With Jasper.

She was kind with me, but I was not longer her priority.

She had stayed mine.

Alice was no longer mine.

She was belonging to Jasper.

I'd made a big nervous depression.

My parents dragged me on a terapeutist, with which I take one year to make me an idea that Alice doesn't belong to me. She doesn't belong to Jasper too. That she was belonging to herself, and that I have to respect her life's choice.

That all our life projects were teenager fantasy, that they were unrealizable, and Alice has simply grown up, a little before me, and that, someday, I'll understand this to.

I learn that this symbiotic twin we share (I adore psy terms …) should end someday, under penalty of becoming pathological.

All this, I almost admit it. But when the therapist said that me too someday, I'll find my soul mate, I answered him that I already found it, that my soul mate was Alice.

I was bound there. I'm still bound there today.

I don't have problem with Jasper anymore, I don't want to see him dead now, if possible strangled by myself, and so I appreciate him.

He's a man calm and asked, he is a history teacher, highly educated, very intelligent.

He's making my sister happy, and I just repeat myself that it's just this that count.

But ME, I'm fidel.

To my sister.

She is and will stay my unique soul mate.

So, at 26 years old, I continue to flutter from a girl to another.

One-night stand, 2 or 3 nights maximum with the same girl.

Last night, I went to celebrate my birthday with James and Laurent, which have the same vision of the girl than me.

We pass the night in a striptease club.

I even paid me 2 stripers.

Or 3, I don't remember well…

Today, I will celebrate my birthday in family.

This year is a little special.

The family meal will be limited to a cake, which we will taste around Alice's hospital bed.

Because Jasper achieve its purpose. No, that's real, I can't think that.

Alice is pregnant, and happy to be.

Except that she's waiting twins.

It seems that it's yet complicated for every woman, a twins pregnancy.

But my sister height is 1m53 (5.01) and actually, she pregnant of 5 months, and she looks like a dragonfly that swallow an elephant.

She's at strict break, since 2 months. The target is that she reaches 7 months, and the baby's will be safe.

That baby's, at the beginning, I had hate them.

They were taking my sister too; they make her sick to grow up.

I kept all this well in my heart, otherwise Rosalie would tear my eyes off. She was full of joy for Alice, and I'm sure she is also jealous; she would adore having twins, or triplets. And, sincerely, that should be better that SHE haves it. Not Alice.

And so, one day, I was with Alice then the midwife comes for the daily monitoring. I come to see Alice everyday but that day I came in the morning, I have a professional appointment in the after-noon. When the MW enters with the device I stand up to get out but Alice asks me to stay. I didn't look when the nurse connect all the electrodes on the big and deformed belly of my sister, but when she open it, the catered sound push to the max, I fall on my chair.

Alice tightens my hand with an ecstatic air on the face.

And frankly, there was something.

The sound of 2 little heart. In stereo.

Badaboum badaboum badaboum…

It moved me. Shaken. I even cried.

And, for the first time, I looked at the ecography. Their little faces on glossy paper.

Edward and Rosalie.

Because it's a girl and a boy.

Alice and Jasper didn't want to reveal their real first name before the birth, so, pending, we call them by their second name; Rosalie found it really funny when they said it to us, but me it made me cringe. Now, it fills me with pride.

That day, I come home, cancel my appointment, and I start to play piano. I compose till the next morning.

Only lullabies.

My favourite, I call it Edward and Rosalie and I engrave it on CD. I'll give it to Alice the day of the birth of my nephews.

Now I'm shared between anxiety and excitation.

I wait the upcoming of that baby's with joy, but I hope they will keep well, and Alice too.

I'm counting the weeks, like the rest of my family. If Alice gets to 31 weeks, they have high chances to survive, if she gets to 34 weeks they will not be tall premature, if she gets to 37 they will not be premature at all, and if she gets to 38 weeks, they will make her an official caesarean.

But me like the rest of the family know that she will never gets to 38 weeks.

I'm looking at myself in the entrance mirror. Clean jeans, well ironed shirt, so perfect, my mother will have nothing to reproach me.

I know perfectly that she'll break my feet by reminding me that I'm 26, and I should wonder to search a girl. But I don't want a girl in my life. When did she will understand?

I'm leaving for the hospital walking, the time is beautiful and it just 20 minutes of walk.

I'm squeezing the gift of Alice in my hand; I'm excited to see her.

When I get in the room she's alone. I knew that if I come early like that, we will have an intimate moment.

She makes me a little place on her bed, and I stretch next to her. I squeeze her delicately in my arms, and I give her my gift. She's happy, like I expected her to be. I had bought her a bracelet, where I made burn our name and our birth date. I know that my gift will not pleased others, and they will find it to ''symbiotic'' like attitude, but Alice love it, and it just that that count.

I put my hand on each side of her belly, and feel the baby's moving.

Alice tells me they wake up at midnight and that they had move like crazy while 2 hours, their way to wish her a good birthday.

She winces when I tell her that in midnight and 2 hour AM, I was making me my second stripper's, or the third, I don't remember…

I laugh, but not her. But she doesn't judge me.

She haves a gift for me to. She tell Jasper to buy it and he put a little word on it. That spoiled a little my pleasure, but when I open it and find a rare CD of a collector of Debussy, joy sends me bursts of adrenaline.

We stay quiet a moment, and then I ask her:

"So, how you're doing?"

"Fine, very fine, and you?"

"Perfect."

Little silence.

"Alice, the truth?"

"I'm tired. I can't stay sleeping there, waiting, not knowing if my baby will survive or not, or if they remain disabled throughout their lives ... My back hurts, nausea, contractions, morale in the socks ... But I dare not complain because my priority now is them ... they are my whole life and it also scares me."

Her voice breaks at the end of the last sentence and she cry softly on my shoulders.

When she calm down, she ask me softly:

"The truth Edward?"

" I'm 26 years old, a job I love, a nice apartment, more money than I can slam into a nice family, 2 nephews that I adore, 2 other soon I'll worship at least as much, all the girls I want in my bed, but I'm miserable as the stones because the woman of my life is my sister, she will never be mine and I'll never find a girl who comes close ..."

She is the only one I can talk to like that, and I'm the only one she can talk to like that.

At a moment, we heard children laugh in the corridor, I stand up and I prepare myself, the door open, and like I expect, Sasha falls on me, I stuck him, and we start a wrestling catch game, like every time we see each other. Now, he's just 4 years old, but if he continues like that, he will make me bite the dust fast.

The rest of the family enter, Chloe in my dad's arms, she haves yet the face full of chocolate. My father is really poor with her; she makes what she wants with him…

I cross my mother's look, she smile me;

"Happy birthday my darling!"

Yeah. It's my birthday, the one of my sister. Everything will be fine, everything will be okay. It's the last thing Alice said to me before Sasha enters, and I really want to believe her.


	3. Bella

Bella

June 28

And that's it. The night of the graduation.

I'm 17 and a half years old and I finish high school. I was sure I will be more moved than that but in fact, this night is a little like a chore for me. I'm shy and I don't really like the crowd, and less the party.

And so I always thought that these graduation nights is more for the parents. By the way my father is in the room and even from where I am, I can see the tears in his eyes.

My mother and Phil aren't there, but I received a card from them this morning and they called me this afternoon, my mother was crying, she repeated me almost 800 times that she was proud of me, I almost cry with her, but Phil made me laugh by saying that seeing my mother's joy, he was ready to pass his diploma again...

I'm living with my father just since a year and a half.

Since my mother had left my father when I was just a few months I always lived with her. We were really close us two, and that life agree me well, even if my mother has always been more unripe than me, I really soon played de adult role, but it fit well with my character, and to hers, we can say it.

And then she has met Phil 2 years ago. A real ''love-at-first-sight''. He soon came live with us, in our house.

I don't have nothing against Phil, he always been really correct and kind with me, but I felt a little in the middle although. They cooed like the two lovers they were and me... I was holding the candlestick.

Then I decided to leave Phoenix where my mother and me were living since 10 years to go live with my father, in the house where I get born.

In Forks.

At two hours of road from Seattle. Too far to enjoy the big city. Too close, so any city can develop properly.

And it's rainy almost 300 days a year. Without exaggerating.

At the start, I thought that the years and a half left before my graduation will be sort of an atonement for the horrible sins I sure commit in a previous life.

And finally it just happens really well.

Two reasons to that. Happily I had them, by the way, because we can say I got a lot of friends at high school. At the beginning, I had sympathize with Jessica and Lauren, before I realized she was a real bitch, and Jessica stop talking to me when Mike Newton start to run after me, even if I never ask anything, he absolutely not please to me!

Brief, first I survive because of my love of reading. When we love to read, we're safe. That's not me that will contradict that affirmation, I that go to the faculty of English literature in September, I that found a summer job in a library in Seattle where I'll go live in some days, I that want to become a literature teacher.

Here comes Jacob.

Jacob is the son of my father's best friend. They're Quileute Indians, and Jacob is gorgeous. Really brown, of course, with a copper skin and eyes to make you breathless. He is absolutely huge and I never met someone that cheerful.

Jake is 2 years older than me, and yet kids we were playing together in the sandbox, even if at this time he especially love to send me sand in the eyes.

When I came to live with my father, and I saw him for the first time after 4 or 5 years I admit that I fell under charm. And him had a ''love-at-first-sight''. He openly flirt with me, he made me forget the sand in the eyes, he search me, and... he got me ! We start dating just a month after my arrival and we have been perfectly happy during one year.

We had pass entire Saturday dragging in his garage, drinking warm coca while he was working on cars and motorcycles. He even learn me to drive a motorcycle, what made me pass a lot of stays at Fork's urgency, where they – kindly – ask me to stop my motorcycle learning before they must reserve me a full-time bed...

We then pass to another thing... That I admit please me more than the motorcycle... And Jake, we won't tell anything...

I wasn't a white goose but Jacob was my first real boyfriend, he knows to be patient and tender, and when I offer myself to him I do not regret it.

My father take it hard the fact that me and Jake were making love, and I'll never forget his head when I tell him I want to take the pill. By the way I'm almost sure that if it was not Jacob, never my father would accept that I have sexual relations. But me I was loving it, in any case much to dare go at the doctor and claim the pill, Jake and I were having such a frequency of rapport that it would just been a time question before a condom break and with my legendary chance, I would be pregnant in the second. Brief we have pass really good moments but in my heart I knew he was not the man of my life.

He was perfectly happy in Forks, and he never had other ambition that to become mechanic, what he is by the way since he's 18 years old. He is extremely good and he have clients coming from far away, sometimes even from Seattle, to entrust the reparation of their old cars because he's especially good in collection cars.

He's putting cash aside to open his own garage and I know perfectly that he'll reach he's goal, and that his business will work.

But I was having other projects, other desires.

I understood that I should clarify the situation when he start to tell me he want to have kids early, and he implied that I stop taking the pill when I'll graduate.

I remind him my desire to go to the university and he answer me that he know an employee at the city hall of Forks and the he could probably made me being hire at Fork's library soon Mrs Pattinson would retire , it means in 2 years, what would let me the time to raise a baby.

We were in bed and I stand up and put my clothes on quickly. I went back to my house; so many things were turning in my head...

Because Jake's proposal seduced me somewhere...

Keeping a library, having a baby... that was tempting...

But I looked the program of the faculty of literature and I cried.

For a long time.

I called Jake and I said that I need to talk to him.

He already understood. We meet in the snack next to the reserve and we talk and talk and talk. He was crushing my hands in his and I thought I would break up. He was holding me, not letting me go, and I don't want him to let me go. But I was obliged to be honest with him. I loved him too much to let him be deluded.

He was really hurt and me too. But we would soon not be teenagers anymore, and our life project didn't match at all.

We finally convince ourselves that it was better for us to stop everything before we get hurt.

That was 5 months ago.

We still are friends, I didn't thought that we would be able to but we did it. Jake is really someone good and sometime the doubt get me , especially when I see in his eyes that I just need to reach his hand for him to take me again and do me a baby in the wake.

Because we fail some times. We fuck a decade of time until our '' separation '', in secret. We need it to much, but every time Jacob restarted to hope, and I felt like a real bitch. Since almost 2 months we didn't do anything and I would probably start to find Mike Newton charming if I would just listen my hormones.

But what I want, is to realize my dream. Be a student, return into a big city. And maybe meet someone. I need to be stimulated intellectually, and in that point of vu, Jacob wasn't satisfying me at all.

But tonight Jake is here, in this room, assisting to my graduation, with my father and his father, Billy.

This 3 mans are now my family, and I know that Jake is proud of me, and that, somewhere, he understand my ambitions. I know too that he hope secretly that someday I'll come back to him, full of diploma. But we won't be the same, when this day will come, and I wish that he'll realize his own dreams, a garage, a woman who is happy with his love, and full of black-eyed baby's.

My father still have his eyes wet when I join them and Jake shook me a little too hard against him. Billy is the one who the happiness is really honest.

We leave for the restaurant, my father wanted to do the things in big, but my appetite is cut, I feel like in transition, I'm not yet at Seattle, but I'm not really here too. The ambience is good, and Billy is trying to make me drink the French wine my father judge appropriate to command, and they're fighting like kids, Jake laughing softly and I have like the feeling that I'm the spectator of this meal.

There's a party at Lauren's and I don't want to go, Mike Newton will probably be here, he would have drink and would make me advances, so Jake ask me to go with me, and I'm well oblige to go. My father take's us in his function car, he's the city sheriff, and we can say we make an arrival that no one can miss.

The party is already started and some boys are drunk, I don't like this kind of things, so Jake and me go to discuss on the swings, that a lot more nice for me, more my kind.

For sure I almost fall off the swing, in the good clumsy I am, but Jake catch me up before in sighing. He's accustomed.

'' You're really leaving Bella? ''

His voice is husky.

'' Yes I am. I'll move in 5 days. I'm excited. I'm afraid a little too but more excited. ''

'' You'll call me? ''

'' For sure. And you can come to see me! ''

He winces:

'' Me, the big city you know... You will come pass some WE in Forks. ''

I look at him and I don't doubt anymore that I have chosen the good thing to do. I smile at him, more sincerely I've been doing for weeks.

He come close to me and put his hand on my thigh. I'm breathless of surprise. He didn't understand anything?

Yes, he understand but...

'' One last time, Bella please? The last one, swear ... ''

I did know he use his last chance, his hand that comes back on my thigh, his voice, his breath in my ears, his smell... All that thing make me want him more... 2 months without sex, when we have been addicted more than we should while almost one year it's really hard.

I hear myself murmured him :

'' The last time , ... ''

He don't answer but he hold me in his arms and bring me behind the bicycle remission. I was right, he's really using his last chance, he is everywhere on me, he knows what I like and he love me in every way, but even if he give me an incredible pleasure, I'm leaving, I'm leaving in 5 days and, I'm loving what he's doing tonight, I don't love him, not like that, and I'm leaving...

He would probably do me love all night, but my father promise me to come take us home at 4 o'clock and when we get in his car I know he understand what did just happen between us, that he hope him too that Jacob will convince me.

He uses his last chance when he asks Jake if he want to finish the night at home.

Well shit. My father is ready to know me doing love in my little girl bedroom, at 3 meter of him, with the hope that I'll stay somewhere he can take care of me.

But the ok Jake is almost calm when he asks my father to drive him at his home.

I hold his hand when he gets off the car and look me right in the eyes. Another pole. Now it's so hard to resist that I have to close my eyes. He caresses my cheek, and tell me, with an infinitely sad voice:

'' See you in 4 days. I'll help you, with the removal. ''

I cry all the way back. My father's doing like nothing, but in the front of the house, he ask me if I'm sure that I've did the good choice.

I'm upset and I go in my room without answering him.

I take the fascicle of literature university, all damaged of just been too much manipulated and I read another time the program that I know by heart.

So I get down again to see my father, who is drinking a coffee in the little yellow kitchen. I smiled at him serenely and I can answer that yes, I'm sure I did the good choice.

He approves with a head sign.

'' I'm proud of you '' he says me for the thousand times since I get born.

I look attentively at my father. He didn't tell me anything, but I know perfectly that something is happening between him and Sue Clearwater. Sue was the wife of his second best friend, that dead 1 year ago. Him and Sue found that difficult to get closer in this condition, and my father is really too bashful to talk about it openly but I feel like I have to send him a pole:

'' When I'll come to see you, If Sue is there to welcome me, I'll be really proud and really happy ''

He spurts and blushed violently. That never happen before, and I know I touched the sensible point.

He triturates his moustache and I stay there, in the middle of the kitchen. I'm almost an adult, and I'm waiting for an adult answer.

He finally says:

'' It would really certainly be the case '', he murmurs.

I smiled at him get closer to kiss him. We briefly hug, and I blush me too when he complains that I smell Jake's aftershave.

What a night...

I'm too excited now to sleep. I start to pack some bibelot in a first card box. Then books in 4 others. Then I go on the bath, and it's in it that I finally relax.

Jacob leaved me trace of him everywhere on my body. Two kisses in my neck, and much more on my thighs. The mark of his fingers on my hips and my buttocks. I feel his odour on me, even after I soaped myself. And his sperm spread on my thighs.

I trill while thinking about what he did to me tonight, the pleasure I had feel. I have to be honest: Jacob will sure miss me, but sex will miss me more... I'm not a slut, neither an obsessed, but I'm a human-being normally constituted, and I have needed to satisfy.

I don't know if I would be able to resist for a long time when I'll arrive in my new place. There are a lot of students on the campus, and maybe I'll content me with easy sex, to devote myself to my studies. Jacob will at least leave me that: when we had taste the joy of sex, it's really hard to stop...

Seattle, here I come.

_**From the author:**_

_**I hope you're not too shocked by a Bella more sensual than usual, but sincerely I think that mine is more credible that the one of the saga!**_

_**I also aged Jacob, and rejuvenated Bella, but I need it for the suite of the story.**_

_**I hope that this chapter met your expectations, don't forget to review, I found that I never have enough, lol!**_

_**And thanks too to all the shy one that put me in their favourite or in alert but that don't leave comments, they're naughty but I love them! So they know however that a little note is always the welcome!!!**_

_**Note of the translator:**_

_**I hope I don't disappoint you with my Basic English! I'm not American, I'm just bilingual. So forgive me please and enjoy the story, it's an incredible one!**_

_**I know I'm long to translate but in fact with the summer upcoming, I pass time outside so...**_

_**Thank you! **_


	4. relocation

July 3, Sunday

POV Edward

BOUM!!!

Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhh FUCK! What's this din!

We're the weekend it's impossible!

I sit in my bed, the noise continues. It comes from the bearing.

Argh, the memory comes back. The apartment, well the little studio in front of my apartment, is empty since 2 months; the owner has left me a note in my letterbox last week that was saying that a new locator settled today.

I look at my alarm clock.

9.

Pffff...

It puts me in a rage. The past locator of the studio, who was already there when I bought my apartment 3 years ago, was an old man almost deaf, what was fine with me, he never complained when I was playing piano, even if it was the night.

I'm on the first stage, my building is little, the ground floor is composed by offices, and the front locator is my only real neighbours.

Well. I will do an effort, I will go introduce myself, and help them, see offer a coffee, to attire myself their favour, and can continue to play piano quietly.

I put on a jean and an old tee shirt, a fast passage in the bathroom and go Edward, your musical future is involved.

I open the door and the first person I see is a giant Indian, who is holding a seat. He saw me and strangely he don't seem happy.

He doesn't even answer to my '' hello '' the most warm I can. If it's him my new neighbour, it's not won for my piano...

He enters in the studio and I see a card box coming from the stairs. The card box has legs, and it is girl's legs, even dressed with an old jean the doubt isn't permitted.

I approach and take gallantly the card box from the girl's hands.

She says:

'' Thanks Jacob! '' and saw me a second after. She blushed violently.

!!!!

Long chestnut brilliant hair, a face of little mouse, a natural beauty, an old tee shirt 10 times too big for her that doesn't succeed to mask really, really attractive forms.

The girl in front of me is absolutely not my kind, my kind is more like tall and more ''sex attitude'', but that one is really doing me something!

And that eyes: a well bottomless! I'm de-ligh-ted that she made me woke up finally!

Really she pleases me. Little model, but concentrated of beauty.

More this girl doesn't know she's sexy it's sure!

She is still standing in front of me, I have her card box in my hands, Edward wake-up, otherwise she'll think you're a psychopath.

'' Hi! I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I think we're going to be neighbour! ''

Well shit, provided that it's my neighbour and not the Indian who's mad.

She blushed again. Fuck, she's certainly hot when she blushes. My beautiful, you're going to be in my bed before you can say fiou...

'' Bella. Bella Swan. Enchanted. ''

I enter in her apartment with the card box and at her demand I depose it in the bathroom.

The big one is in the principal room, putting together a dresser.

My new neighbor does the presentation:

'' Jacob, I introduce to you my new neighbor, Edward Cullen.

Mister Cullen, here's Jacob, my best friend.''

'' Edward, not mister Cullen. '' I said while smiling at her.

She blushes.

The Jacob holds my hand while throwing me a black look. Not dupe the guy. He knows that her friend is sexy. Best friend my eye. He grimaces in front of her. Well, I understand…

I propose my service.

Jacob refuses barely politely.

But at the same moment an old man enter in the room while holding a card box.

'' How many book have you exactly, Bella? '' he groaned.

Bella introduce me to her father. I try to be correct.

The father judges me with a look. I smile. He asks me if I'm a student. He seems happy to learn that I'm a pianist. Jacob much more. Its crazy the number of people who think that every pianist is gays. Well I prefer that Jacob and Bella's father think it. Talking about Bella, I intend to prove her that it's not the case…

Bella POV

The big day is arriving.

It's Sue Clearwater that found me this studio at 10 minutes of the faculty. Her boss at the pharmacy where she works has a cousin who was searching a quiet locator. She was ready to low the rent if she had the certitude to be paid regularly and that we would maintain well the apartment.

Sue said: '' Bingo! '' and here I am, developing with my father and Jacob.

There's only one stage, none that I bring with me a lot of things but the card boxes with my books are still numerous.

Jacob is not happy like usual, and my father is a little nervous but me I already adore my new neighborhood.

I would not be obliged to use my car here; the faculty is at 10 minutes walking and the neighborhood seemed busy with shops. The library where I found a summer job, and where they promise me a quarter of time all the year if I'm ok this summer is 2 bus stops long, half an hour walking if I'm courageous.

I'm sure my life here will please me!

It's only 9 hours and a half and my bed is already installed in my little room, and Jacob will build up my commode.

Maybe I presumed my strong with this big card box…

Eh! But it's not Jake! Aaaahhh!! An angel, it's an angel or what? I've never saw a man that beautiful! His eyes! So green! My head's turning! He smiles, and he details me or what? Shit, I blush! Well shit, he's going to think I'm crazy!

'' Hello! I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I think we're going to be neighbor!

Argh! What a wonderful voice. I react:

''Bella. Bella Swan. Enchanted.''

He poses my card box in the bathroom, and I introduce Jake to him.

Pff Jake is ready to snap him…

I just can't believe that I have a neighbor that magnificent.

He's so nice, so helpful. He proposes his help, ouah!!!

So. Isabella calm down, he's not a kid, not even a student, he's at least 25 years old, he's living in the only other apartment, who's immense if we refer to the building size and at the size of your own apartment, so he's without doubt married, maybe he even have kids, CALM DOWN!!!

Pffff, my father is doing his investigation, having a father sheriff is not just advantageous… But, it permits me to learn that he is pianist! More, he's pianist! The perfection exist, I just met it! He smiles at me again, oh! That smile, I'm becoming crazy! I blush every time that he look at me, he's really going to think I'm an idiot!

I'm almost liquefying…

I help my father with the canapé, I go down with them to travel a lamp, anything, but staying beside him…

Ah, there! The halogen there, perfect, I take it and pull it deeply back.

''OUCH!!! ''

Oh my god! I just lend a halogen in the head of my new neighbor…

What an idiot, I am!

''Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sooo clumsy! Did I hurt you? Excuse me, really, I didn't saw that you we're behind me…''

''That's nothing Bella, its ok I just been surprise, I won't even have a bump, so, stop excusing, I'm not hurt anymore! ''

Edward POV

It will teach me to look at her ass…

She's even more beautiful when she is shy…

Well shit, she didn't miss me in any case, I saw 36 candles, and it was a lot ruder that I loved the last vu: her little buttocks are delicious in her jean…

She comes close to me to see the damage. She smells good too! Strawberry, mmh… I'll eat you little Bella!

I look at her attentively. She's young, really, she seems 15 or 16 years old, but she's necessarily older because she lives alone in an apartment, she's probably 20 years old. I'm used to take girls more old and experiment but that one really has something more, she made me boil! If I didn't control myself, she would already been lying nude on the car…

I try to enjoy the kick I receive:

'' If you thou me, I pardon you! ''

She blushes again.

Oh! It's a little hard to restrain myself, if she blushes that often, I'm going to jump on her before the end of the after-noon! _**(note of the translator : don't restrain Edward, don't **__**!)**_

So. The couch. I'll concentrate on the couch. Her father seems used to her clumsiest, he's careful while walking beside her.

The couch is the last heavy thing. I'm in an excellent position: on my knees, beside her, while classing her books in a little bookcase. What she haves like books!

I ask her some questions without seeming to and I learn that she's going at literature faculty, that she's going to work at the library of Magnolia Bluff**.A literary. It doesn't surprise me.

She seems serious, intelligent, but she has a little sparks in her eyes that bring me to think that she is probably really sensual…

It's barely noon that her developing is finish. Well, she'll lunch with her father and her friend.

I do the little boy polite and show them a little restaurant on West Emerson Street**. They thank me. I said to them that I'm going to visit my hospitalize sister (what is real). They take circumstance face, and I explain them that she ''simply'' pregnant. I add that I'm happy, not having kid myself because I'm single. It seems that Bella try not to smile so openly…

I do her a wink while leaving, and she ablaze literally.

Bella POV

Single. He is single.

My father found that he was really nice and helpful. Jacob hates him.

I deploy a lot of effort not to talk to him during the meal. I try to focus the conversation on Sue, it always work with my father but not isn't an idiot. Shit, we are not together anymore him and me. And so, honestly, wanting baby at 18 years old…We are not in prehistoric time…

It's 19h30 and I am in my first bath, in MY apartment.

The day has been rich in emotions.

I have some things in my fridge, but tomorrow I would be oblige to go to the market, because Monday, I start my summer job at 9 o'clock sharp.

The door ring.

My father and Jacob just left 5 minutes ago. They must have forgotten something.

I rap myself in my towel and go to open the door.

It's my neighbor, with 2 pizzas in his hand and he seems surprise to see me there dripping on the floor, and half nude in the door.

Edward POV

I great to come unexpectedly! She is not pretty now, she is totally hot! I laugh and propose to come back later but I do a step. If she didn't seem that innocent, I'll jump on her immediately. But I don't want to startle her.

She stutters and goes in the bathroom. She gets out 5 minutes later dress with a tee shirt and a jogging. Without any doubt her pajama.

Hum. I would offer her something sexier…

I was already in a good mood, because my sister giggles all the after-noon, but now I admit that it a super evening.

She is super malignant, I was sure. She know things in classical music, she adore Debussy! And she's sexy even when she wears jogging!

I think that this is the best pizza I ever ate…

I won't jump on her tonight. She is too cute that one. I want her for more than a night or two. And it's my neighbor. If she's mad at me it won't be simple… I'm not used to wait for a girl but I repeat myself that I will be just better when I'll finally fuck her.

Ah! She sends me a pole without knowing it! She wants to go to the market tomorrow morning!

'' I go do my market every Sunday morning. If you want to we can go together. There's awesome fish, and the fisher is a friend…''

She seems happy. Me too… And there won't be just the fish that will skip to pot. But she's really doing me an incredible effect, and though she don't have something extraordinary, but that's something else, a little something that cling me…

I leave her early. She is probably tired, and I want her in full form tomorrow…

On the out step of the door I also prepare the ground and put a kiss on her cheek, while murmuring her:

'' Good night, do really beautiful dream…''

Bella POV

He almost kissed me… He brings me to the market tomorrow… he offers me pizzas… He proposes me to play Debussy on the piano… He flirts with me, no?

Aaahhhh!!!

He makes me crazy! But he's more old than me…I don't want him to doubt that I don't have 18 years old … That's not good, but I won't tell him, otherwise he'll probably reverse and I really don't want him to…

*_**That places really exist in Seattle. I looked at a map.**_

_**YEEEES they have met!!! **_


	5. picnic

Sunday, 4 July

POV Edward

I forgot that it was the national fest today..

We maybe can participate to the picnic Bella and me... I'm not at some hours to jump on her.

I know exactly what I want to do to her. And I persuaded that she also wants to, our desires were transparent yesterday.

Well, I would need to be clear with her since the start. I don't want a girlfriend _**(nott: oh, it will change Edward, it will change...)**_. To be honest, usually I search just a pussy to fuck. With her is even more subtle than that. It's out of order that we engage a relationship but I admit that, if she's good in the bed, what I'll realize soon, I must did of her my recognized friend of fuck... It's ideal, we pass good time together, we fuck when we want to, and we go see someone else when we mean it, no quarrels, no feelings... Laurent has a friend of fuck, the same since almost 1 year, and I admit that the concept pleases me...

Mmhhh, I saw her again, rap in her blue towel, really to eat, she seems so pure, so... fresh.

Yes, that's it, it's the word, that girl is the freshness embodied...

Well, it's 9h00 o'clock, it's a good time to go to the market...

Bella POV

My night has been troubled. My first night '' in my new home'', some meters long from the most beautiful man I ever seen, the more excitant too... I hope I didn't do me false ideas thinking that he will try to get close to me today... I'm ready to accept everything I think, such he's troubling me... I'm really not like that usually, what does happen to me?

Did this longshoreman id not too... infantile?

I don't possess a lot of clothes; I wear essentially jeans, t-shirts, pulls, some shirts...

I don't really love the fashion anyway, and I don't have enough money to follow it.

But now, Edward gives me envy to be seductive, and even... sexy...

Oh! I'm here for my studies, I going to enter in the faculty of literature, my dream of every time, I dumped my boy friend to realize my ambitions, it's not to get in a relation, barely arrived... but, his voice, his smile, his eyes, his body, I just can't resist !

I'm going to wear something else, the jean is ok, but this longshoreman is too simple, I'll put on my green shirt, it would be more adult...

Ah! Evidently! He rings when I didn't finish buttoning my shirt! Fast! I scream: '' I'm coming! '' I took my feet in the wire of the lamp while running to the door, by miracle I don't fall, I open the door. Oh, he's even more beautiful then yesterday with this blue shirt, which bring out the green of his eyes.

I mumble:

'' Hi! ''

He smiles at me, Aaaahhh! I grip me on the jamb of the door because I don't want to jump on him. He looks at me and start to laugh.

Edward POV

She opens me the door and finally she's in front of me.

She's red, a little dishevelled... She's wearing a jean that fit to her perfectly, canvas sneakers and a green shirt , mmhhh, the green fit to her well, as the blue of the towel of yesterday. Contrariwise...

'' Bella, your shirt is poorly buttoned! '' I can't restrain myself not to laugh, and much more when I see her blush violently.

She run into the bathroom, stammering. I enter in her little studio.

She finished the developing and the deco, last night I already really loved it, but now in full light, it's even better. This girl has taste.

The furniture is heterogeneous, but the English style is dominating, the old rocking chair must date from her childhood, and my mother would adore the patchwork cushion posed on, I think it is made by hand, and without doubt really old.

She comes back, her shirt is now well buttoned, and I just want a thing, it's to reach it and unbuttoned it, or better, snatches the buttons. Patience, Edward, patience...

I tap in my hand with enthusiasm and propose:

'' We can go to the market right now, like that, we'll have fresh fish, and then we can depose our purchase here and then go picnicking in the Jackson park, it's close from the Seattle Grace Hospital where is hospitalize my sister, I want to go see her a moment in the after-noon, and then... we can come back slowly...'' I smile and look at her blushing, she understands perfectly the allusion, and that doesn't seem to contrary her...

'' A picnic? It's a good idea! ''

'' Bella, it's the national fest today! We can buy a roasted chicken, bread and fruits on the market. ''

''Oh! Independence day, I forgot! ''

We get on the way and walking side by side to her is really nice. She's silent, but me I love to talk.

Bella POV

Aie. I can't say that I'm going to enter in first year just in September; he may understand that I'm younger that he seems to think. But on another way I don't love to lie...

'' I love to read, I adore the literature! '' So, I didn't lie. He seems to content himself with this answer. I'll try to change the subject of the conversation. How is going your sister? ''

I got THE good idea!

'' She's going well! That's not easy, this pregnancy, but each day that pass is one won for the baby's. ''

'' Girl or boy? The birth is set when?''

'' A girl, a boy. And normally she's waiting for the 20th of October, but if she reach the 15th of September, they'll make her a caesarean.''

'' What's her name? You seem really close! ''

'' Her name is Alice. Yes, we are really, really close, it's my twin sister! ''

'' Ah, that's funny; you are a family of twins! ''

'' More than you think, Jasper, the husband of Alice, has a twin him too, which is name Rosalie and who is married to our elder brother Emmett! I'm already 2 times uncle! ''

He seems really proud of his nephews, and I feel that he literally adore Alice, he's still talking about her when we reach the fisherman. This Alice seems to be a special girl, I would love to know her, but I feel that's not a thing to ask.

This market is huge, but really nice, and Edward knows it really well, and the fish and the vegetables that I buy seem really good, without being too expensive.

There's nothing to do, he pays the chicken and the other courses for the picnic. We go back in the buildings to let our courses, and I put a book in my bag, to have something to do when he will go see his sister.

The park is effectively not too far, it 's really close from the faculty, and when the temperature will be nice ( at least that it won't be rainy... ) I think I'll lunch here.

A part of the park is in fact golf, but we install ourselves close from the kids' games. Edward smiles at me and my heart beat to burst when he puts a wick of my hair behind my ear.

Edward POV

Bella is really a nice girl. By some side she remembers me Alice. Like my sister, Alice is someone we want to protect, and I feel respect for her. I admit that this last month I was partly fucking with strippers and sluts, for which I didn't have a lot of respect, even if I'm not a bastard and that I won't hurt anyone, it's strange to look at Bella, with what I want to do her in my head, and at the same time I want to spare her.

She listen me long talking about my family and much about Alice and Sasha, so I ask her some questions me too.

I'm not surprise to learn that she's not from the region, even if she was born here. She's an unique girl, that too doesn't surprise me, she's coming from a modest environment and I understand that I have in front of me a courageous and ambitious girl.

Strangely she doesn't seem to really want to talk about the faculty, so I try to clarify a little the thing with Jacob, who doesn't leave me a really good souvenir.

She loves him, it's clear. She blushes and starts to laugh when I evoke him.

'' Jacob has been my boyfriend while more than 1 year. But our future projects were different. We separed amicably. ''

'' Separed? That was not was his eyes were saying yesterday! ''

She becomes scarlet.

'' Well, it happen that we just... sleep together, but without anything serious, well on my side... but Jacob is not my boyfriend anymore, I'm not here for a serious relation, I wanna succeed my studies, it's really my priority, actually.

Perfect.

'' I don't want a serious relation too. I don't want to get married, nor have kids. Never. I want to ... pass good time. ''

She seems surprise.

'' Really, you don't want kids? ''

''no. ''

'' But...why? A day you'll change your opinion, everyone want kids the day where they met the good person, it's human, I mean, it's the reason why we are here. You react like that because you are young! ''

'' I'm 26 years old; I'm not longer a kid since a long time. I don't think I'll change my opinion. I don't want to change my opinion. ''

She doesn't insist.

I stand up to see Alice.

'' I'll come back in less than an hour. It's ok? ''

'' Sure. ''

She takes a book in her bag.

I come back because when I leave, I notice 2 boys who look at her with insistence.

'' Give me your phone number, and take mine. You call me if there is a problem, ok? ''

She saw the boys too, she give me her number.

Before I leave again, I kiss her on the corner of the lips, and I leave, sending a murder look to the 2 man.

This girl is a sexual bomb and she doesn't even know.

Not yet.

When I arrive in Alice's room, my parents are there, and Jasper, Rosalie, and their mother. Emmett led Sasha and Chloe to see the parade (6).

I kiss everybody but Alice is the only one I'm really happy to see.

I stay just half an hour, there are too much people in the room, and I prefer pass time alone with my sister. I come every day to see her, and the Sunday I don't really stay long, because there are always a lot of people. I profit of the fact that I work the much part of the time at my home to come in the hour where there isn't anyone. When Jasper is not here. Because when Jasper is here, it's him that lie beside Alice in the bed, and even if I know that it's more his place than mine it bothers me anyway. But today seeing Jasper close to my sister doesn't bother me, I'm just impatient to see Bella again.

When I left and that I bend over her to hold her carefully in my arms, she asks me in the ear:

'' what's her name? ''

I answer her on the same ton:

'' Bella...''

She smiles at me and I made her a wink while leaving the room.

When I arrive in the park my heart make a bound in my chest when I see Bella, lying in the belly, her legs replied while reading her book. She doesn't hear me coming, and I lie beside her.

Come here, beauty Bella...

Bella POV

Edward is someone who knows what he wants. And obviously, he only wants sex. Just sex. It doesn't bother me, but I admit I've been surprise when he tells me that he doesn't want to have kids. There's something underneath this I'm sure.

Any way, it's not of my business, it's his problem, I'm almost sure that we'll pass the night together, and in the moment, nothing else count.

He is pretty, kind, well-bred, charming, and I'm not asking anything else.

I lost him of vu, and I take my cell phone. My mother is waiting for a call in which I can tell her what's about my apartment.

I'm enthusiast, maybe too much, and I can't restrain myself not to laugh when she asks if I have good neighbours.

I read '' Pride and prejudice '' without doubt for the millionth time and I'm totally in the book, when I feel a presence beside me, and an arms on my back.

I relieve my head, and I see the smile of Edward getting close to me, and I feel his lips on mine, I throw my book and turn myself, to be in front of him, he lie me on the blanket and pass an arm around my neck, the other on my waist. I pass my hand in his hair, like I mean too since yesterday and we kiss passionately. He kisses well, his lips are soft, warm, and he leads the dance without being dominator, just like I love. I get close to him because right now, I wanna be just one entity with this body that make turn my head.

I feel him repel me softly:

'' Bella, do you wanna visit my apartment? ''

'' Yes, I'll love it! ''

We stand up fast, and gather our things in a record time, we leave the park and it's hand in hand that we join our building. When we get up the stairs, a trill of desires pass through my spine, and Edward pose his hand down on my back.

He opens the door, we get in the apartment.

I lean back on the wall, and close my eyes.


End file.
